Begin Anew
by Vincentre
Summary: Sequel to 'Left Behind': "Better safe then sorry". What happens when the person apologizes? What does it mean to apologize with the phrase 'better safe then sorry? HitsuRuki
1. Sorry

_First off…THIS IS THE __**SEQUEL**__ TO 'Left Behind' (A Hitsugaya and Rukia fan story)._

**My little corner (Author's Rambling Notes):** Um. Like 'LOL'? I've been gone for quite the while haven't I? It's just that…well…Naruto is the new Bleach in my life. We've been going steady for the past few months and I think it might just work (this time).

I'm in love with a dead man.

Itachi…

I'll join you soon…

(_P.S._ By the way, I'm not gonna do that whole arrancar arc now. I'm just gonna jump ahead a few years in the Hitsugaya/Rukia fan fiction. Surprise, surprise. I'm gonna make this different from what I had originally plan. I hope you understand.)

(_P.S.S. _I would like to thank Cutegoth yet AGAIN for getting me to write. Otherwise, I would have continued brainstorming for Naruto stories. I've got too many of those in my head nowadays.)

* * *

**Chapter I**  
_Sorry..._

-

"Toushiro?" Rukia called timidly from the couch placed a few feet in front of his desk. In his office, he made sure that everyone had a place to sit and shut up when he was working. Though with Matsumoto, his efforts were always in vain. Perhaps fate placed him with such a vice-captain because he was meant to have a complete polar opposite.

God was never on his side.

"Hm?" Hitsugaya casually glanced up, only to be staring at her back. The tone of her voice was enough to hint that something was amiss. Now he regretted the way he placed the furniture. At least if she was facing him, he could use his glaring influence over her. Of course, that did not always work with her and Rukia had her methods of persuasion too. Maybe she was growing impatient. "I'm almost done, don't worry. We can go home as soon as I finish signing these papers."

"Yes sir."

He raised an eyebrow at her submissive answer. Usually when he made her wait such a long time, he would get some sort of fierce look or a grunt of disapproval, but not lately. Recently, she had been understanding of his lateness and even supported him being away. Deciding that he had been thinking too much the captain returned to his work, finishing it and pushing the papers to the side. There was one more stack left, but he deemed that whatever she had to say might have been important enough to let it wait.

All went quiet as he sat attentively behind his desk, eyes focused on her. It was getting late and if she wanted to discuss something, they could either do it there or wait until later. Either way, no one was around to hear.

A minute passed in silence.

"You're done aren't you? Why didn't you say something?" She turned her body to face him while on the couch, making herself comfortable. Rukia smiled gently and Hitsugaya admired her softened features. If she had not kept her hair trimmed, he might not have been able to recognize her. Her face and body had changed in the many years of their marriage, though in the life of one who dwelled within Soul Society, it was not that long. She was a little taller and a bit curvier, though not to the extent of some women—mainly his lieutenant and that other girl that Ichigo married a while back.

When it came to him, it was a little different. Basically, the only thing about him that changed was his height, at least that was what he thought; though Rukia did list a few things about him that she 'personally' admired as they matured together.

Overall, both Rukia and Hitsugaya were both young adults in the life span of someone in the Soul Society. Rukia—a beautiful, yet still somewhat petite young woman; and Hitsugaya—a well-built and noticeably handsome young man.

It was too good to be true in some cases.

"Are you listening?" Rukia spoke, but with more authority in her voice. "I came to speak with you on something important."

"Yes. I'm listening. Go ahead. I'll finish the rest later."

"Well…never mind."

"Excuse me?! Rukia, you can't just come in her every time you want to and demand I talk to you—then suddenly say '_never mind_'. If you've got something to say—say it! Otherwise, you're just wasting time when you could be doing something more important or I could be doing my job!" He paused to 'hmph' a loud as he could and she adverted her gaze, not showing any signs of being affected by him yelling at her. Hitsugaya wondered if she was even paying attention and forced his tone to be unsympathetic. "Does Ukitake-Taicho know that you left post to come here?"

"Yes. He advised I go home, but I told him where I would be instead." Her voice was even more indifferent then Hitsugaya's, the gentle look on her face turning to an apathetic stare.

Hitsugaya leaned forward in his seat with a worried expression, noticing something. "Why did he tell you to go home? Did something happen?"

"I fainted again in the middle of training," she replied plainly.

"What do you mean '_again_'? When was the _first_ time and how often does this happen? Besides—why didn't you tell me this earlier, like when you came in here? I would have taken you home!"

"It's only happened recently and this was the third time." Her attention flew back to him, a determined look on her face. "Listen…I went to the Fourth Division today to see what was wrong. Ukitake-Taicho personally requested Unohana-Taicho and…well…I know now that—"

He clenched his fist and struck the top of his desk to silence her without using his choice of words. Rising from his seat, he quickly reached for his Zanpakutou and slid into the strap. The remaining papers that needed to be checked could wait until tomorrow—or whenever he decided to do the rest. "I've heard enough for now. We'll finish talking later."

"That's not what I came here to tell you." She stood also, only to sway at the sudden motion and have to regain her balance.

He watched her with a pained expression. Seeing her like this made him conclude that something was wrong, frozen in his spot beside the desk. "I just don't understand you at all, do I?"

Rukia sighed. "Obviously, this isn't the best time then. If you can't get over that and pay attention to what I'm trying to say now—then there's no hope that you'll even understand it." She walked from behind the couch and towards the door. "I'll go home by myself. Stay here and finish your work. I'm feeling much better."

"Wait… You look tired. Are you sure you want to go alone? Give me a few moments." He stated, dejected. Then he changed the subject. "We _live_ together. You can't avoid me either."

She sighed deeply again, shaking her head. "Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah?" He was hesitant.

"Remember that night when we were just…messing around in our room after Matsumoto's birthday celebration and you said 'Better safe, then sorry'?"

"Yeah." He shot her a confused expression.

"Sorry…"

She left after that, leaving him to his perplexed thoughts. He did not quite understand, but as it began to sink in on what she said, he realized what his young wife was trying to tell him all the while.

He was beyond shocked.

'_Better safe then sorry'? Apologizing would mean that the person is… That couldn't be it. Rukia is…Pregnant? But that means that we're going to be—I'm going to be a…Father?'_ Hitsugaya contemplated, the words not registering in his mind. Either way, something about the whole thing made him smile to himself and marvel over it all.

After a few moments of preparation, he left his office to find the woman who perhaps carried his child.

Rukia was still walking through the streets when she was embraced from behind, a familiar and masculine body pressing against hers. She felt a hand slide down and cover her belly. He stroked her belly once before removing his hand and rapping his arms around her shoulders, giving her a sweet and tender squeeze.

"Stubborn woman," Hitsugaya chuckled, mumbling into her neck. "Was that all you were trying to say?"

* * *

**Depressed Regression (Don't know what that means):** I know. I know. Sucky first chapter isn't it. Well I'm trying. I've been out of practice so long that it's a little impossible to get back into it. However, I'm trying.

Anyways, as you just read, I'm starting this out with a bang. (I've found that I've been quoting Deidara a lot in real life without trying. I'm always using 'a bang' in my sentences.) Rukia and Hitsugaya are soon to be parents. That'll probably be my final chapter to this series when I get there. It's still a ways off though, if you consider my writing habits and me. My problem now is getting to the final chapter and what gender the said baby will be. I'm leaning towards boy. It would just fit better.

In any case, I guess I'll leave you to your ponderings now!


	2. Nevermore

**Author's Corner (Not in the mood):** I'm angry at something. But I'm not going to let that affect the story. I doubt you'll find angry traces in my work.

Nonetheless, this is a public announcement. I…the creator of the world…have uploaded a poll on my main page concerning the gender of the child that will one day be featured in this story—or not be. I've been thinking of leaving you hanging about that and have you guess what it is because that makes for a better ending.

For instance. The last chapter in Left Behind was an example on how I could do it. The whole '_Rukia's birthday gift' _is one thing. I let you decide what it was.

Think it over…or vote.

**VOTE OR DIE.**

-

* * *

-

_Nevermore_  
**Chapter II**

-

-

Awkward silence.

It was not every day that one was invited to the personal estate of the well-known and even famous Byakuya Kuchiki.

After hearing word that his younger sister was expecting, Byakuya felt it was his duty to do _something_ for the occasion. He was never the type to show his emotions through any actions, at least that was what people expected of him—a calm and collected leader figure who never faltered from their responsibilities, no matter how impracticable they may seem.

However, the lord of the Kuchiki clan decided that perhaps it would be out of character, but he would do his best to offer his services when needed down the road. In actuality, he had another reason for calling her this night, and it was time he revealed it.

To be an uncle would be a strange yet welcomed adjustment to his standard way of living. He had to do what was required to assure that the future would be simple and carefree, something that the father was more equipped to ensure.

He had invited only his younger sister, originally having had the idea of making a small party; he quickly threw it to the side after his thoughts drifted to the vice-captain of the tenth division. That dreadfully noisy woman. To invite her captain would mean that she would attend as well and a quiet night sounded better than nothing at all.

The atmosphere was not like that of a congratulatory dinner—it felt serious, as if it was a memorial service for someone whom they both knew. Neither said a word and that was beginning to upset Rukia for some reason. It had never bothered her this much before until now. Her anxiousness would cause her to fiddle with her fingers impatiently without even noticing. Patience for others was out the door at this point and being interrupted was one of the worst crimes one could commit in her eyes.

Her personality was changing—at least that was what Hitsugaya had complained about lately. Too bad he was working overtime again.

Rukia wished he had come. Hitsugaya was talented at making up explanations to leave early.

She coughed, trying to silence it as soon as she did. It was loud enough for the Kuchiki captain to hear from the head of the table but he ignored it and sipped his tea casually. Why did he always choose to sit first at the table? And why did she have to take the opposite end?

The day was too long. Was it time to go home yet? Why did she suddenly feel so worn out?

Complaints went on within her mind until the other deemed it appropriate to begin a conversation. He set his cup down on the table and placed his utensils neatly to the side before giving her a stern look.

The younger knew he could not help looking intimidating. It was his personae.

"Is something wrong, Rukia? Why haven't you eaten more?" His voice spoke plainly, not bothering to avoid the subject of foods. Her eyes snapped up to meet his for only a moment before she diverted them in uneasiness. "Are you feeling nauseous? Should I call for someone?"

"It isn't necessary…really. I just haven't had a big appetite today," she replied honestly and quickly, before he even had a chance move, smiling shamefacedly at him. It was partially true.

"I see…" He trailed off, thinking for a moment. She prayed he would lose interest in her soon. "That's not a good thing to her from you, but hopefully it's not going to last. I'll have a fresh entrée made and sent to your room for later."

"Yes…wait." She noticed an error in his previous sentence. What had he meant by 'your room'? "Excuse me, brother? What did you mean by that? I'm no longer a resident in your estate and therefore have no room here. Are you offering for me to stay the night? I'll be fine going back on my own."

"On the contrary, this is something I believed you would pick up on." He sighed, explaining himself was so…tedious. "Due to your current state of pregnancy, you will no longer be given missions or any other sort of duties. The seireitei is a residential area and headquarters to those who seek to protect the people who dwell in the Soul Society. It is for operational Shinigami only and…You are no longer considered as an active member of the armed force."

'The Bearer of Bad News'. That's the title she mentally deemed her elder brother, yet in secret, she had known it would happen at some time—that the Seireitei would dismiss her as a shinigami all together. She just had not expected it to be so soon.

It was understandable however and there was hardly any disappointment in the moment.

Deep down there was a hint of pleasure in knowing that she would live in peace for a while.

She quietly smiled to herself; her brother eying her with mixed feelings of contentment and confusion. He had expected to hear whining and perhaps even a little crying over her loss of an occupation.

"Nii-sama?" Her voice came in a soft manner. "I would like to retire to my room now."

"Very well…Your room is now located next to mine. Should you need anything, let me know."

* * *

Hottest day of the summer.

Rukia never knew how absolutely unexciting it would be—living in the Rukongai districts once again. It had been over fifty years since she joined the shinigami ranks and perhaps the cause of monotony was the reason she enrolled in the first place.

It was her third week of residing in the Kuchiki Manor and nothing seemed to keep her attention long enough for the feeling of fulfillment to activate. Why did her brother neglect to install some sort of cooling mechanism? Perhaps it was because during the summers he preferred to reside in the Sixth Division's Barracks where the captain's room was nice, and cool, and comfortable and all around perfect—  
That cheater.

Nonetheless, if she sat still and tried to cool down it would just feel even hotter. So she decided to clean—

Nothing to clean in the entire immaculate house which she currently stayed. Rukia believed that Byakuya purposely kept it clean so that she would not have to do anything. It was a sweet jester.

It was frustrating.

How could he do something like that? Who was he to clean his own house and leave nothing for her to do?

It was obvious that she was in the 'emotional stages'.

As she piddled around the Kuchiki estate, searching for some form of entertainment, her body began to feel heavy with the distracting warmth that encircled everything. So this was the weakness she would feel throughout her pregnancy? To feel tired after doing so little, in her opinion at least. It was due to the heat as well, most likely.

Returning to her room, Rukia laid out her futon and decided to listen to the advice that her elder brother and head healer Unohana had strongly suggested: a Pregnancy Nap. Taking them frequently would be no problem when she lived like this. She would find herself just sleeping out on the walkway whenever she felt like it, sunbathing in the afternoons—but not this time.

Going outside would mean sudden death by asphyxiation or something like that.

Soon enough she was slightly comfortable—until a strong wave of nausea hit her just as she was in a battle to make it out of bed and into a nearby bathroom. It happened frequently now—her having to rush to a sanctuary that was conveniently down the pathway.

Rukia could openly admit now that she was miserable.

She was hot and it was beginning to affect her breathing. So hot that she just wanted to curl up and disappear for a while. Shedding a few layers was not enough; even slipping into a single, thin robe was futile. So tempted to go bare…

Weak due to lack of rest and the strength to move on was gone, disappearing from her slowly.

Exhausted—but wanted to sleep, though her body was too distracted with the scorching sun's appearance to allow for a moment of relaxation.

Nauseous and had no idea on when the next wave of sickness would come.

She just felt like crying. Why would someone torture her like this?

Before long noon came with its piercing sunshine and unavoidable high temperatures that seeped through and rendered useless every shadow that was meant to provide some form of chilly relief.

Rukia took a deep breath, but she felt strange. She began panting but no matter how many gasps of air she took, there was no sense of satisfaction.

Her pulse quickened and the feeling of breathlessness increased. She knew something was wrong.

Alarm was overtaking Rukia as she rose from her bedding, forcing her body to move. Getting to her feet she threw open the doors and turned the corner, heading past the vacant room of her brother; feeling along the wall for guidance and support.

"Please…Help…" Assistance was too far away and she knew that, but the fear of what was happening kept her going.

It all felt hopeless.

"To…Toshi…" Rukia pleaded, barely making a sound.

She reached the corner; the sight of the pond was the first and only thing she saw.

At that moment her strength vanished and she stumbled, falling against the wall before slumping down until she lay on her side, her cheek against the warm wooden floor. The world was blurry—the only object in all of the unclear chaos was the vision of the pond that was just beyond the endless passageway where she lay.

Her consciousness failed—life faded to black.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked from behind his desk after pushing in his chair, crossing the room and closing the window that revealed the setting sun before sliding in the strap that held Hyorinmaru to his back.

Something on the desk caught his eye. It was a miniature Chappy stuffed animal he had come across earlier in the week and asked his vice captain to go purchase it today, guessing that the young woman who waited for him at the Kuchiki Manormight want it. How could Rukia love such babyish objects so much? He never understood that.

Hitsugaya figured that he owed something to her, considering that through her first weeks of pregnancy he was rarely around. Technically, they had not seen each other for a week; when Ukitake had interfered and pleaded that Hitsugaya spend some time with her.

Ukitake…the family man. There was no doubt in his mind that the upper captain would make a better father than most.

The feeling of guilt was compelling. If anything were to ever happen because he was not around…

He looked away from the stuffed animal and stuffed it into his hakama, feeling uneasy at the thought of Rukia for some reason.

Shaking off the feeling of restlessness he stepped outside, feeling the warm breeze clash with the cool air inside his office.

Thank god General Yamamoto required the Twelfth Division to install a modern air conditioning system. It was a blessing in its entirety.

Hot weather was depressing.

Moments later he was heading through the main area of Seireitei where few shinigami were either mingling with friends or rushing through somewhere else. Even so, many took the time to bow as Hitsugaya passed, showing their respect to one of the leaders of the militia. Standing tall and acting like a captain were his foremost thoughts—believing that appearance was everything.

Hitsugaya nodded curtly, continuing onwards to his young wife after a long day at work, complete unaware of what awaited him upon return.

* * *

**Contemplative Author (Don't-be-angry Mix):** Um…she isn't dead. Just taking a long sleep—like the main character in **Persona 3**! But I think he died. Yeah. He's currently sleeping forever…In the _Abyss of Time_.

Moving on! Vote! Vote I say!

Next topic: what's up pussycat?

In any case! I guess I should do that 'Next Chapter' thing now. I wanted to try it out for once—like the Bleach Episodes with the little skits and Kon flying across the screen saying 'Gorudeeeeen'.

But I'm not.

Not going to do that.

**NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE BEGIN ANEW SAGA!**

**Chapter III** – _Dying Moon: What Matters Most!_

An empty shell.

Disappearing sanity.

Our young hero returns only to find his love in her current, fragile state. Will his enduring resolve be able to hold through the hard time ahead? Is he the only one who will have a future?

**CUT!**

Don't ask me about the title. It just came while I was typing furiously after contradicting myself.

It would make a good next chapter—if I had even started on it.

Funny…I've written chapter 4 but not chapter 3.

I like to think that I'm preparing for the future.

It'll come in time.

It has no choice but to.

-'GORUDEN' **Vincentre**

(Lemme know if you see a lot of errors. This was a rushed work.)  
(Thanks again, Cutegoth. I had completely forgot about writing.)


	3. Shattered Persona

**Get on your feet (Keep on, Keep on, Keep on, Keep on Movin' Mix):** Two in one special!

**Do you know this quote:** "I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like…is any of this for real? Or not…?"

**Hint:** From a Japanese production.

Forgive me. I just wanted to put something in here. It's easy to those who have witnessed these words. It's the first thing that is said by the main character—and listening to him speak…

I thought he was a girl.

Vincentre's Special Two Chapter Upload…_Parte UNO_!

* * *

-

_Shattered Persona_  
**Chapter III**

-

Nightfall—though it was still early by most standards. The clouds had pushed away the dimming sun and were gradually reeling in the moon. Soon enough it would be too dark to see the area of the Kuchiki Estate.

Even for nighttime, it was still rather warm. Summer was horrible. Was this what she had to sit through all day? Just being in heat made him feel tired, but he sensed rain was coming from the humidity in the area. The smell of rain in the summer was somewhat nostalgic.

Hitsugaya roughly shut the gate behind him, locking it just for safe measure. He was sure Byakuya would not be following due to the 'privacy' motto the aristocratic commander had been spouting recently.

Apparently, being alone with Rukia was the only free moment he was allowed to have. Rules, rules and more rules—such was the Kuchiki way. Tonight it would be only him and her, like always.

The young captain turned to face the shadowy residence, a bad feeling welling up inside him as he pondered something inaudibly.

Why were no lights on?

Perhaps she was asleep; at least that was what he told himself before his thoughts shifted elsewhere, though for only a moment. Despite his theories, she would regularly leave a faintly lit candle by the entrance as a method for him to find his way through the labyrinth of walkways.

Something was off; an ominous feeling was rising. Even so, he willed it away and began his course to find her.

He observed the area as he calmly traveled across the well-furnished habitation, looking for traces of where she had been that day. There was always a clue, such as a misplaced book laying in the middle of the path which signified the library, or a lone blanket that she had used while taking a nap wherever she pleased. Freedom seemed to be the theme of her actions and he was always the one to clean up after her, although Hitsugaya considered leaving her usual messes alone to make his disorderly bride clean after herself.

However, there were no signs that she had even been present—

Hitsugaya unexpectedly paused from his march, gazing nonchalantly at the room they shared.

The door was slid wide open. Had she just left? Or had she slipped out to get something and was coming back soon? Either way, it was still unlike her to just leave out of the blue.

A noiseless rainfall began; lightly covering the ground and the strong breeze diverted the paths of a few raindrops, directing them to land on the pathway he treaded on.

The white haired commander moved to stand in the doorway, peering in the room before his attention spanned outwards and he began glancing around the now faintly lit area. The moon was emerging from behind the clouds, its illumination revealing details earlier missed.

Something abnormal caught his eye, something white further down the path. He raised an eyebrow, heading towards the bright pile.

As he neared and the moonlit area exposed the something he had been approaching—that it was actually someone—someone dressed in a white kimono.

His thoughts vanished.

Frozen, staring down at the person he knew all too well with a mixture of alarm and horror in his eyes. The girl was motionless, laying on her side with beads of sweat glistening on her skin; hair muddled and plastered to her moist face.

For a moment, his mind was blank, before he turned her over as smoothly as he could and pressed his ear to her chest. A strong and pounding heartbeat.

Her body was radiating heat, clashing against the cooling rain that blew on them both; he moved to cover her from the downfall as much as he could.

Hitsugaya cradled her unmoving body to his chest and lifted her, rushing towards the open entrance to their room and setting her down gently onto the futon once inside. Slipping out of his captain's jacket, he draped it over her to help with the slight shivering His clothes were cooling from the rain and he was sure it would be mildly comforting, at least to some extent.

He hovered above her, regaining his levelheaded character as he brushed the hair that had been sticking to her skin as he tried to wake her. His hair was dripping wet, droplets falling and landing without a sound; his hand moved to stroke her cheek. "Rukia…can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes."

She did not move from his touch or voice, laying still. His heart began to race and worry was slowly building up, but not enough to fully affect his serious personality. To lose control of oneself was shameful; one should always keep a leveled head.

The captain diagnosed it as a simple fever, though not high enough to have a reason to rush her to the fourth division—or even a valid cause for alarm.

"Rukia," he said again, raising his voice a little more as he shook her lightly. "Wake up."

In time, her eyes opened and her unfocused stare fell on him. He smiled in relief, glad that he received a response.

"I was beginning to think that I might have to take you to the Fourth Division. I was just making sure that you could regain consciousness," he spoke, voice thankful. "Go back to sleep alright?"

Finally remembering, he reached within his hakama and pulled out the small chappy stuffed animal he had brought and placed it to the side. He would officially give it to her later when she was feeling better.

Her attention was on the wide doorway, gazing longingly into the distant rain. "It's…so hot. I can't stand it," she whispered breathlessly. "My head hurts…" Coughing, she quickly reached to cover her mouth and turn away. He watched her intensively until her breathing evened again.

The young man placed a hand on her forehead, only to quickly remove it.

She was warmer than he recalled. The memory of her being pregnant returned. After all this time, he still had moments of forgetting about that key detail.

Hitsugaya shot her another concerned look and moved swiftly through the room, closing the door behind them and sitting down by her side once more. "I was waiting for you to fall asleep before I did this but…it should help. Try and rest. In the morning I'll call for a doctor. Goodnight, Rukia." Lowering her body temperature was his first action, and he had already begun his method—to help ease her and the unborn child. His spiritual pressure filled the room, altering the warmth until it was at the desired coldness. The last thing he wanted was a freezing atmosphere that would throw her into shock from the vast temperature difference.

Rukia closed her eyes, a tiny smile on her face as she found a little relief in the change and she moved her hand onto her stomach; another soothing and cool hand being placed on hers beneath the coat. She found everything about him to be calming at that moment.

Eventually, her perception departed once more and her awareness faded away. Although she was barely able to stay awake, she recognized some sounds and feelings naturally.

Total sleep overcame her.

-

It was the middle of the night.

Breathing was difficult before but now it was more of a burden. She had been in and out of consciousness for a while.

Rukia could faintly distinguish the voices in the room. One voice was overriding the others with its intensity, sounding distraught or irritated—it was hard to tell. Finally, she was able to make out who it was and what it wanted.

It was Hitsugaya and he was begging her to open her eyes but then mentioned something about a doctor.

Apparently, her condition had worsened to the point of needing immediate medical attention.

Three voices now and they caught her attention, though strangely distant sounding. Her brother was here? Where was _here_? Was she still in his home?

A headache—a distracting and extremely painful headache took away her focus to listen and she began to open her eyes to look for the third visitor.

There was a cold, wet cloth on her forehead suddenly, and there was no blanket to shield her from the cool night air that drifted through the cracked door.

Rukia cringed when a cool breeze flew through the area. The movement was painful in itself.

"Senpai. Please shut the door. We can't let her get cold." A deep, memorable voice.

She felt her ex-captain's presence and could see his blurry figure staring down at her sympathetically; he seemed to be hesitating.

Sounds of rustling before someone began speaking again.

"We've waited enough. I'm going," declared Hitsugaya as he crossed the room and threw the doors open before turning back to both senior captains. Ukitake nodded without a word, stepping to the side to allow full passage.

"He's right," the thirteenth commander stated, "At this rate the fourth may very well not make it in time. We have to take her there."

Byakuya shot him a stern look. "Patience. Wait just a little longer before—"

"We can't wait any longer_. She_ can't wait any longer," the younger argued.

A scarf was attached to someone on her left but it was too blurry to determine the person at first, though common sense led her to believe that it was none other than her big brother.

She was still at his residence it seemed.

After much concentration, she was able to discern things, gaining the ability to see his solemn expression as he sat next to her. His attention was directed across the room at the youngest captain as he was steadily losing his tolerance with the world.

Rukia took a deep breath, wincing afterwards at the pain that followed before she turned her head to gaze at her lover, who in turn crossed the room to kneel by her side. He took her hand into his. Rukia gave his muscular hand a weak squeeze to reassure that she was alright for now. "Hang on for just a little longer."

It was neither a soft nor reassuring smile that was his expression—he was grim and serious.

She felt a wave of exhaustion and a throbbing headache appeared once more, shutting her eyes and wanting sleep to take her again was her wish for that moment. The feeling of breathlessness crept up and soon she was feeling worse than ever.

"Rukia, look at me—please. Don't close your eyes," his frantic plea startled her. She had never heard him sound so anxious for anything until now. "Stay with me. I'm sorry I let it come to this." He looked away from her. "I thought I could take care of you on my own…but I guess not."

There was something in his expression that made it hard for Rukia to look at him. He seemed different—beyond austere. What was he blaming himself over?

Hitsugaya had realized that her diagnosis was more than merely a straightforward fever, but it was too late when he had. Now her pulse was weak and dangerously quick.

There was no other option.

His next movement was a blur as he gathered her forcibly in his arms and used the shun-po technique.

-

The young captain was in a continuous dazed state; everything tangled with his mystification.

Nothing made sense anymore. At last, his feelings had gotten the best of him.

The tenth division commander was known for his profound approach in his occupation and unyielding businesslike attitude was bested by his emotions—his feelings for the only person who could be called his weakness.

When he arrived at the Fourth Division with Rukia limply in his arms, they had taken her from him and he had stayed automatically, watching as they disappeared beyond the borders of their domain until they reached a room. Some hovered around her while others rushed off to complete whatever they were told to do.

One seated officer finally noticed a solemn outsider from near Rukia, the person standing motionlessly at the doorway, no expression on his face. Hitsugaya just stared at her with his soulless eyes.

He had felt so helpless as they shuffled away with her near lifeless body, instructing members of their own division to find any methods to cool her down—but then their orders shifted to respiratory support.

Apparently, she had stopped breathing.

Those words had been foreign to him.

Without thinking, he had followed them until she was just within view, observing silently as they tried their different healing methods to start Rukia breathing again.

Unohana all of a sudden strolled passed him, giving Hitsugaya a compassionate look before continuing onward towards the fading girl.

"Get him back to the waiting room," the same officer demanded harshly, looking past Hitsugaya. There was suddenly a strong grip on the young captain's his arm as someone jerked him backwards, away from the person whom needed him. He opened his mouth in protest as he faced the other white haired individual.

"I know what you're feeling, but you can't stay." Ukitake uttered softly.

"Ukitake-Taicho…" Hitsugaya threatened.

"You won't do any good…not like this."

They entered the main area; anyone could have believed that the young, white haired captain was at his wits end. Hitsugaya broke away from Ukitake, backing away with a blank expression on his face until he bumped against the sidewall. He let himself slide downward against the hard surface, settling on the ground with a vacant appearance. Raising a hand, he his face and leaned against the barrier of a wall that kept him away, lowering his head while still concealing his current expression.

Ukitake didn't have to look at him to understand the emotion his comrade was experiencing—it was evident. The elder looked away before leaving the other to his solitude.

Hitsugaya took a shaky breath, shoulders heaving as he fought to control himself.

"Please—Forgive me. Don't…leave me," he sobbed, allowing the feeling of loneliness and sorrow to overtake him.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**US History is for SQUARES (Author's Notes of Speech):** Yo! I ish done with this chap finally. Sorry that it's a little clichéd…and repetitive and…you can see that I have low self-esteem. I wanted to finish it as soon as possible because if I didn't write it now, who knows when I would have gotten around to it. Perhaps in the future I'll revise it.

For now, you'll get it as is.

Um…Actually…this would make the perfect ending. A sad ending though, but a good one. I could stop here—or I could keep going.

TWO CHAPTER UPLOAD EXTRAVAGANZA!

**-Vincentre**


	4. Vow Titles for the little one

**Lovely Peace (A moment with Vincentre):** So I wanted to try a new title thingy that replaces the Author's note. 'Lovely Peace'. I type that in at Google frequently for no reason. It's because I watched too much Trigun as a kid (though I still technically am a kid). LOVE AND PEACE!

Moving on!

VOTE! My poll is still up and currently…la nina es mas popular (the year of my Spanish class is over.)

'Girl' is in the lead, followed by 'Leave it to the writer' and 'Twins'. 'Boy' is third. If you don't believe it, go see the results now afterwards and VOTE! DO IT!

Vincentre's Special Two Chapter Upload Part…TWO!

(Meaning that this is the second. Numero Uno is not this one. If you didn't know that…  
You drew a bad card in your previous playthrough. Go back two spaces in your life.)

* * *

-

_Vow; Titles for little one_  
**Chapter IV**

-

Consciousness returned to Rukia, though that was not necessarily the best thing she wanted at that moment. A headache greeted her as soon as her eyes met the light, however illumination was barely there at all. Obviously nighttime outside, considering the fact that no sunlight seemed to be pouring in through the windows.

Thank god for that.

She knew enough to recognize that she was currently in one of the fourth division's recuperating rooms, having been there a few times after sparing sessions went wrong.

How did she get here again? All Rukia remembered was that piercing annoyance of light from the sun and unavoidable heat. _He_ was there at some point. Then came voices, eventually a rush of wind and the feeling of being carried.

After that, no more memory.

There was another, poised at her bedside and head resting on her bed. She could tell—it was Hitsugaya. He must have been exhausted, for he was sleeping, rhythmic breathing being the only thing she heard. It was soothing, in a sense.

He had pulled up a chair and fallen asleep after some time of waiting for her to awaken.

His hand held hers tenderly and she ran her thumb across his smooth skin, receiving no response from the gentle action. She turned over onto her side, taking her other hand and lovingly stroking his cheek as a way to rouse him.

"Are you awake finally," came his voice. Without warning he sat up from his previous position, solemn eyes meeting hers for the briefest of moments before refocusing on their grasping hands. "Are you alight?" He had a depressing aura about him, seeming gloomier than thankful about her waking.

Hitsugaya let go of her hand, turning his vision back to her.

"Just fine," She whispered weakly, voice hoarse and still weary. "My head is killing me? What happened? I remember you coming back—and how did I end up here?"

"You were running an exceptionally high fever. I had no choice but to bring you here…or else you would have…" He sighed deeply, clearly stressed as he shook his head and leaned back into his chair. "This wouldn't have happened if I had been there sooner—hadn't left you alone like that…"

She kept her attention on him, analyzing his mood, knowing him well enough to conclude or at least theorize why he was acting in such a manner. He was an awfully perfectionist person; if something went wrong, he took all the blame for himself no matter how trivial that problem. But this was no trifling matter, and she understood that he was upset.

Her husband was the type of man who seemed overprotective at times, but it was his way of showing his affection. This late in their marriage and he still had awkward moments dealing with his emotions. Even so, his actions defined that despite the fact he was withdrawn, Hitsugaya was also somewhat of an idealistic and compassionate person too.

"How long have I been out?" She asked quietly.

"Two days."

She shot up into a sitting position, utterly surprised by his answer. He had to be wrong. "What?! Two days?! What about the baby?!"

"Calm down, Rukia," he stated rising from his chair and gripping the startled girl's shoulders, gently trying to force her to lay down. She did not budge, her worried eyes focused on him, obviously upset.

"How can you say _calm down_?!"

"Because you're okay—the baby is fine—everything's…alright. You should give Unohana more credit; she isn't called the best for just any reason. And…Please don't worry this now. Rest…—for me at least."

Discomfited silence and stilled atmosphere, she looked up at his determined expression with hesitance. She was pensive on the subject and looked away; his hands moving from her shoulders to her face, forcing her to look at him with hidden concern as he stroked her cheek.

"You're really taking this all on yourself aren't you?" She commented quietly, bringing up a hand to cover his. "I'll stop worrying if you quit being so emotional over this."

"I have every write to be angry with myself. I should have been there in the first place. If not me, then someone else. This could have been avoided."

"So what? You said I was fine—then why do you still look that way? Weren't you happy to know I was okay? I hate it when you're like this, Toshirou." She sighed noisily, a little bothered with his disposition. "But…that's who you are—distant, even now. I don't want our child that way." A devious smirk crept on her face as she attempted to lighten the mood. "You only have eight months to change. If it's a boy, he'll look mainly to you for guidance. Be sure to lead him well."

Hitsugaya shot her a strange look. He never considered the gender, until now.

A girl would be someone he would have to look after and possibly even fight for, but a boy was something that oddly spiked his interest. It would be a relation he could come to enjoy.

"I'm sorry…" He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, his attention never leaving her; giving her a small smile. "I'll make sure to work on that right away," he answered jokingly.

She laughed. "Don't worry. I'll help you alone the way." Rukia smiled, and he found it hard to doubt her words. After all, when had she ever led him astray?

"When that child is born, I vow to always be there. I won't let you do this alone…" Hitsugaya leaned downwards and slid his arms around her waist; she returned his gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself towards him. Both were locked in an affectionate embrace. "You and this baby are all I have. I can't afford to fail at anything."

-

-

-

The Third Month.

-

A wide, impish grin spread across Matsumoto's face as she giggled to herself, following her boss as they returned from their separate meetings. The vice-captain's summit had ended a while before the captain assembly, but she had waited especially for him to emerge just so she could annoy him in the special way she always did. At least that was what her superior thought.

"Taaaichooo…" She called, keeping her playful tone quiet, "I'm sorry, okay? It just came out."

Hitsugaya snorted, not bothering to face her as he quickened his pace ever so slightly. To avoid her all together would be best, but that was just too much to ask for apparently. He tried focusing on the sound of his feet trotting against the hard wooden floors of the Seireitei outdoor pathways, ignoring the fact that his stalker was getting impatient with him.

"You know, taicho…you don't have to be so mean about it. I mean we're practically family right? We've been together as a team for how long? Forty—fifty million years—and I'm only kidding about that number of course. That's probably how long Yamamoto-Sotaicho's been living…" She glanced around nervously, as if she predicted something to happen. "Not that I should expect him to hear me say that or anything."

Matsumoto had not changed mentally; Hitsugaya concluded this every time she opened her mouth to say things without thinking them over. Her appearance was the same also, though he had not expected her to alter that about her either.

Comparing her to most vice-captains she seemed clingier than them, but he had learned to accept it and perhaps be nicer to her at times.

"Taaaichoo…" She called again, but he ignored her.

Marriage had changed Hitsugaya, though he did not even notice it.

With his first child on the way, tolerance was the ability and goal he was aiming for the most. He was aware that the capability to show patience would be essential when the time came. It was training in a sense, considering his relations with Matsumoto.

"Hey. I know you can hear me. It was an accident. Who knew word would travel so fast." She giggled once more. "Whoops."

He peered ahead of him at two figures that stood defiantly ahead, blocking his path. Hitsugaya groaned before noticing who the figures were. It was none other than the captains of the eighth and thirteenth division: Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushirou Ukitake. Both of them had a cheerful aura about them, Shunsui wore a strangely defiant grin and Ukitake smiled soothingly as always.

"Ahh. There you are," Ukitake spoke first, creating a lighthearted mood in the area by default, "We were beginning to think we had missed you."

"Really now?" Hitsugaya answered automatically, regretting it soon as he replied. "I was just going back to my post. Might I ask why there was a road block waiting for me?"

Shunsui and Ukitake stepped to the side to let him pass, following closely behind with Matsumoto trailing in the rear.

"Now, now. You're too quick to lash out at someone. We're only here to confirm the rumor that's been going around lately," Shunsui chuckled. "So are you really expecting an adorable, little girl? I hope she's as beautiful as her mothe—"

"Kyouraku-Taicho!" It was the end of the road for Shunsui as he turned abruptly to face his vice-captain, Ise Nanao, who smoothly shoved Matsumoto to the side in order to get into better range of her target. Hearing Nanao's voice stopped him in his tracks and Ukitake slowed to a halt, letting the tenth division's captain and vice-captain slip through and continue on their way. "What are you doing socializing? I told you to go straight to headquarters as soon as the meeting was over. Any reason why you're not there?"

"Nanao-Chan. You're mean to me," was the opening statement on his defense. "I was going right after I mingled with the crowd."

"No… It was me who brought him out here, Nanao-fukutaicho," Ukitake glanced anxiously after the disappearing Hitsugaya and Matsumoto before turning to face his best friend's co-worker. "Forgive me. I had no idea of this. If I had known, I would never have asked him to accompany me."

"An apology is not needed, Ukitake-Taicho. I was just wondering if my captain disappeared to chase women again. If he's with you then…I guess I can let it slide—next time. We're leaving captain!"

"But Nanao-Chan! This is important."

"I won't ask you again…" She readjusted her glasses and began to reach into her hakama.

"O-Okay, okay! Nanao-Chan…geez. I don't know what I did to you…" Shunsui complained before dolefully trudging away with his lieutenant.

Ukitake sighed at the sight, an awkward smile forming at his lips. "Well…guess I'll get go alone then."

-

"I _am_ sorry, Taicho! I was a little drunk that night and Hinamori was there—along with a few others—and I happened to just…blurt it out," Matsumoto stated, grinning sheepishly as she bowed a little to her captain who sat nonchalantly behind his desk. "Please…just _say_ something!"

"What is there to say, Matsumoto? Everyone is aware of the prediction now—but the funny thing is that I told you yesterday around this time and suddenly everyone knows in less than twenty-four hours. Now…can you_ explain_ that to me? I don't even know if it's a girl and suddenly everyone is expecting it to be! I was just stating my uncertainties and unexpectedly it's a fact now!" Hitsugaya was using a particularly sarcastic voice, making it a little hard for Matsumoto to tell if he was furious or beyond irritated by her actions but was willing to overlook it like most other times. He was too serious. Maybe him becoming a father would help him loosen up a bit. What made her feel horrible was the fact of him not bothering to spare time glancing up at her. "Hey. You're not even paying any attention are you?"

"I am. I just thought that maybe you didn't care too much about that, considering everyone was going to find out sooner or later right? I mean…it's only a matter of time. I'm sure it'll be a girl if everyone thinks it is! Mind over matter…" She beamed and began speaking faster, adding a lighter tone to heighten the mood. "Besides, that kid's coming in a couple months, better you be ready—that's why I'm prepared to offer my services."

"Really?" Hitsugaya finally turned his undivided attention to his lieutenant, slightly interested in her words. "What does that mean? You're willing to baby-sit sometime?"

"What? Watch _your _kid? Nope!" Something about her answer annoyed him. "I'm just offering to help with buying stuff. I know this skilled tailor in the rukongai districts and he can make the _cutest_ kimono for your daughter when she's—"

"Who told you it was a girl again? We _just finished_ discussing this. I was thinking that a gender hasn't even been an issue yet. Not only that, but we haven't even thought of names. More to the point…" He sighed. "There's an equal chance that it could either be a boy or a girl. Don't assume and buy before knowing."

"Aww. But everyone knows that guys like you always end up with a girl. It's the laws of life."

"What do you mean '_guys like me'_?" Agitation and patience were clashing with each other in his mind. One side wanted to yell at her to do the work that was abandoned on the fly, the other side wanted to test the meaning of tolerance and see if he could handle not being exasperated so rapidly. Matsumoto was a catalyst for all his problems. "I'm no different from most."

"Wrong. You're a mean guy, Taicho—a horrible person. Mean guys generally get girls; nice guys get boys. That's the way the world works. Common knowledge." She nodded, agreeing with herself. He assumed that she had been reading statistics taken from god knows where and putting that to the situation. "For instance, I bet if Kuchiki-Taicho got married again and had a kid, I think he'd get a girl, _but_…If Ukitake-Taicho had a child, it would be a boy."

"What an interesting theory…" Hitsugaya answered automatically, showing his interest by readjusting his concentration to the papers on his desk. Sometimes he wondered what sort of life Matsumoto would have led had she not joined the Shinigami ranks.

Hitsugaya sensed someone lingering beyond the closed door of his office. Using them to his advantage, the captain ended the disturbing conversation in one fell swoop. "There's no need to be so polite. Announce that you're here and come in."

Matsumoto shot her captain a strange look before glancing at the door. She grinned.

"Forgive me, forgive me. I just thought I'd let you two argue before I made my entrance." The door slid open, revealing the thirteenth division's captain with the customary kind smile. They wondered if the world would end if it ever disappeared. Ukitake closed the door behind him and gave a quick bow in Hitsugaya's direction as an apology. "Actually, I'd like a moment alone with Hitsugaya-Taicho if that's alright."

"But!" Matsumoto whined. She had been there first.

"Understood. I was nearly finished anyways. Matsumoto was just leaving," Hitsugaya replied firmly, shooing Matsumoto until she left with another whine.

She felt betrayed—but a while away from the office was also a good trade for being rushed out. Time for a night out…again.

The older captain stood idly before his counterpart's desk, a somewhat anxious atmosphere radiating from him. "First…I'd like to congratulate you. It surprises me that you will be a father so soon. I hope things are well between you and Rukia."

"Ah. We're slowly making preparations—though we won't know the gender until it comes," the younger captain answered, turning his attention to the other, deciding to leave the workload alone for a while. "So for now, definite names are irrelevant. It will be decided at birth, though at present, we are still narrowing it down."

Ukitake sighed, though he had to admire the businesslike attitude his counterpart always showed, even if it was on a subject that was meant to be optimistic.

What sort of combination would come from a highly precise father who seemed to rarely smile or praise someone and a duty-bound mother who tried to keep the respected reputation of the Kuchiki name by being obedient? It sounded like two monotonous parents.

He hoped that in the case of the unborn child its personality would follow the '_Double Negative'_ theory and perhaps come out as an enjoyable person.

Things looked gloomy.

Ukitake chuckled to himself at the thought. The child would be just like them probably.

"All the same, you do have names don't you? Like if it's a girl—considering the name of a flower or a feminine sounding title is popular. For a boy, something that compliments him in a sense or a feature you want him to have in the future. If you like, I could give a few suggestions."

"That would be nice. I've been stuck in a rut considering that, since Rukia had demanded that I come up with a name and she would help decide. I can't think of many…" Hitsugaya admitted. That was the whole reason on why he had decided that it was best to wait until the baby was born. Rukia had insisted that he take on the responsibility of naming, just so that he would feel like something was accomplished on his part. Even Byakuya had given a try, though his names all seemed to start with the same letter. It appeared that the nobleman had a preference for the letter 'A', the name 'Arisu' (meaning "noble sort") being his favorite for a girl and for a boy his proposal was 'Atsushi' (meaning "hard-working")—it was obvious that he wanted epic names.

Something about the younger captain's statement excited the one standing before him, as he grinned childishly and nodded his head repeatedly before speaking again. "Well I have come up with a few. I'll write out a list and bring it to you tomorr—"

"No, no. That's not necessary…really," Hitsugaya quickly answered, somewhat embarrassed. "Just tell me a few now… Actually, I have decided on a for a boy, so I want a few girl names, if you can think of any—but more importantly, I wanted to ask you something." Somehow, only a few words from him arranged a serious atmosphere in the room. He considered it a gift of sorts. "I don't want to keep you if something awaits…"

"Stop stalling, Toushirou-Kun, " Ukitake stated, mixing tones of frustration and eagerness. "Go ahead. I have plenty of time otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Well…" The other hesitated for a moment. "I wanted to ask if you…would like to be the Godfather of—"

"Of course!" Came the rapid reply, filled with the modified merriment of the Thirteenth Division's Captain. Hitsugaya had barely gotten out his sentence. As to be expected. Ukitake was not the type of person to turn someone down and he seemed generally blissful about it—almost too happy. Perhaps this is what he predicted… "I'd love to help raise your little one—and hold birthday parties—and spend holidays together—and go fishing in the summer—and have tea parties in the winder—and she can call me 'Uncle Ukitake'—no wait! _'Ukitake-Chan'_—or better…! _'Juu-Chan'—_since _Shiro-Chan_ is taken by you… Do you have that nickname copyrighted? Can I have it?"

Deciding to ignore the last thing said, Hitsugaya shifted in his chair, pushing documents to the side that had already been dealt with. "It sounds to me like you're going to be the father…or some creepy relative who's always around. Perhaps letting him grow up and learn the meaning of hard-work and determination before you spoil him more than anyone else could be a good tactic for child rearing."

"Oh _relax_. I was only going to spoil her _a little_. Besides, her uncle is the Kuchiki Head. There's no sense in saying that she won't be spoiled at some point. Byakuya has his soft points too, you know. He'll break once he sees that cute face and tiny hands. Your little girl will be pampered by either me or her uncle."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Hitsugaya affirmed, a little offended and preferred a boy. A boy would be perfect for his professional nature. He would make a man out of his son…assuming that it was a boy after all.

"How do you know it's not?" Ukitake simply retorted, in kind.

"Point taken, but I still don't see the reason in claiming genders. Nevertheless, I hope you're up for this arrangement, since you _are _the last man standing."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You had an opponent, but he dropped out of the race." Hitsugaya declared plainly.

"That so? Who was it?" Ukitake's smile brightened at a guess of who it was. "Her uncle isn't it?" The other nodded in confirmation. "As expected, Byakuya was always one to rush right into things, something that he'd done quite a few times before—" He cleared his throat, not wanting to say too much. If he kept at it, the topic of Hisana would undoubtedly come up.

"By the way," Ukitake continued, teasing the other, "I'm sending some chocolates to Rukia tomorrow along with the list of feminine names. Thought I'd let you know." He laughed heartily, but there was a hint of mischievous chuckling for a moment. "Dairy is supposed to help the chances of a female baby. Better prepare." The elder captain turned and headed for the door but stopped to face the younger with a curious expression.

"What?" Hitsugaya stared at him, not sure if he was supposed to say something else.

"I was wondering…what was the boy name you came up with?"

The icy captain glanced up at the other, a blank expression on his face before he turned his attention back to the documents. That question made him feel awkward to tell the name aloud—the name he picked for his son. "It's nothing special. It just had a nice ring to it."

"There's no need to be reserved. What did you choose?"

"…Alright. I guess I could tell you—but could we discuss this later? I have to hurry and finish so that I can meet Rukia and Kuchiki-Taicho later. You're welcome to join us if you're free."

Ukitake smiled, glad that he was in the group. "Of course."

* * *

**Lovin' da Peace (Vince's minute, yo!):** _Back to life…back to reality._

Guess that's it for this little special. Ukitake became the godfather of upcoming baby. I'll try and throw in some humor in the upcoming chapters. I have this lovely little idea after watching Scrubs as inspiration.

Mwahaha…

Jordan and Cox forevers!

Anyways, this chapter went from her first month of pregnancy to her third. I don't feel like narrating every single detail. As it is, I don't sit down a long time and write. You guys should know this about me by now.

(Didn't spell check…or even check it at all. If I think about it, I'll redo this chapter one day. For now, I must ask that you deal with my non-descriptiveness. Until next we meet, farewell.)

-**Vincey-poo**


	5. Missing Peace and Quiet

**My Speaking Corner of Non-Truthiness (Me heart Colbert):** Oh woe! I hath truly become indifferent of a series when I have no desire to write a story for it. And this hast become Bleach.

Nonetheless, I sense my second wind will come soon…or not.

Remember now, this fic takes place decades after the original storyline, which isn't that long to them, but it's enough for one to have gone through some form of puberty. And enough time for some of the other Shinigami to have already begun making a family.

This chapter will function more as background than anything, probably the next one too. I know I haven't explained much, thus I will.

* * *

_Chapter V_**  
Missing Peace and Quiet**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Clocks were annoying.

The strawberry-haired girl cheerfully and nosily munched on the mountain of various deserts, gaining an irritated stare from the young woman across the short, square table. Did she have to make sounds while eating? It was beginning to get on her nerves, having been a solid twenty minutes.

"Ya…Yachiru-San," Rukia spoke up cautiously, still remembering that the girl had a temper beyond that of any normal person. However, so did she nowadays, though her excuse was hormones. From time to time, it had even scared Byakuya into silencing if she accidentally snapped at him. "Is there any _specific_ reason that you came?"

"No, silly. I just thought I'd drop by and keep you company for a while since Ken-Chan said it was okay," she answered with a smile, not bothering to wipe the crumbs from her mouth. Yachiru had grown, her appearance comparable to the early teens. Her pink hair had lengthened, now reaching her shoulders and she was twice the size of her earlier days. At first glance, one would say she was an adorable, mature young woman, until she revealed her strangely shrill voice.

'_That _is_ a specific reason,'_ Rukia corrected mentally. "All right then…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say. It wasn't rare for Yachiru to come by and spend time with her, especially now in her later months. More and more visitors were appearing, people she hadn't seen in a while.

However, it was rare for her to come with company. Her eyes flickered to the person sitting next to her and Yachiru, taking up the third side of the table.

"Orihime-San? Is there any specific reason _you _came?"

"You don't need a reason to visit a friend," Orihime chirped, flashing one of her customary carefree smiles as she shook her head vigorously. As the years had rolled by, she now sported the form of someone in his or her early-twenties, along with Ichigo whom had grown out of his boyish stage. Everything else about her seemed the same, except the fact that her waist-length hair had darkened slightly. "I have the day off today, well that's what Ichigo-Kun said as he took Takeo and Takao with him somewhere."

Rukia's mind drew a blank on the mentioning of the last two people, but then remembered who they were. Takeo and Takao were the children of Ichigo and Orihime, twins and somewhat of a handful in some perspectives. One had taking a liking to Kenpachi for the pleasure of roughhousing with others, while the second seemed to cling to their father half the time. Through and through, both had the biggest soft spot for their mother. "Aren't you somewhat worried that your children are gone without a trace?"

"Nope. They're smart enough not to wonder into trouble because they know better. Ichigo-Kun has them."

'_Such is the logic of Orihime,'_ Rukia concluded. "Well, I suppose you two are getting along nicely as parents now, aren't you?"

"It has its ups and downs. Even though they're so young, they can be rebellious in some ways even if they're in the latching stages. I can't go anywhere by myself unless Ichigo-Kun pries them off."

"Is that so? It must me trying then."

"Not that either. It's a happy experience mostly."

"Well that's good to know. I hope it's the same for me."

"Oh, but it will be, at least I think it will be for you, Rukia-San. To know that you and the person you care for made a creations that proves the love you share. It's a wonderful feeling that will make you overlook the hardships that come—though at first I did want to strangle those two because they cried too much when they were babies."

"U-um, Orihime…?"

"Anyways! You love Hitsugaya-Kun, right? Then there's no reason for you to worry."

"You have a point."

"Take-Chan was playing with Ken-Chan the last time I saw him," the teenager informed out of the blue, sighing contentedly as her quota of sweets were fulfilled for the day as she casually killed the mood. She was full, at last, licking her fingers free of icing other fillings from the snacks. She leaned back a little, rubbing her belly and licking her lips. "I don't know about Taka-Chan. I think he was there to—ah, well, never mind."

"Oh! Um…Excuse me for a moment," Orihime pleaded quickly as she stood from the cushion, bowing politely and shuffling out the room with haste.

It seemed that Takao had snuck out of Seireitei and was on his way, if one detect his approaching spiritual pressure, meaning that Ichigo wasn't paying as much attention as everyone thought. And so, it was up to the mother hen to make sure that her chick made it safely.

Rukia wondered if her child would be as cunning.

-

Meanwhile, it was a serene lunchtime in the sixth division's private area.

To the surprise of two captains, thirteenth division captain Ukitake Juushiro and tenth division captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kuchiki Byakuya had invited them both to have tea before departing. A holiday was approaching, meaning that the Seireitei had the next few days to themselves.

So they decided to settle down for a second and enjoy the moment with a cup of tea.

The youngest chief sighed tiredly, drowsy and at peace with his surroundings as he sat on a surprisingly comfortable cushion, or maybe it was just comfy to him due to his fatigue. Across the table the other white haired captain laughed to himself before shifting his attention to the Kuchiki nobleman.

He held in a yawn and hid his weariness by clearing his throat.

Byakuya elegantly sipped his tea, never being the one to break silence unless it was for business or he was entertaining guests, such as those from nobility. His own clansmen never approached him unless there was a worthy reason behind the action. This was different; it was virtually family.

Now to consider what a _family_ actually _did_.

He tried thinking of a subject to talk about, though none came to mind.

"Ahh. Days like these are something to remember. We should get together like this another time. Well, it's already a ritual though isn't it?" Ukitake began, successfully starting a conversation.

Byakuya couldn't help but feel a little resentment at the fact that he failed to speak first. Nonetheless, politeness mattered over all. "Yes, it is. Though it is an excellent idea. Perhaps next time we can meet at your new residence, Captain Hitsugaya. By the way, how is it to your liking?"

The younger snapped to attention before he tuned out the conversation and went to sleep by accident. "It's enormous. Rukia can't decide what room to make for our soon-to-be. Honestly, Captain Kuchiki, you really outdid yourself on this one. I must thank you again."

"Nonsense. My younger sister deserves something nice…"

"Yes. I agree. I think she's enjoying herself now—getting things for the upcoming baby. She's convinced that it'll be female…hmph," Hitsugaya groaned and half yawned through, showing his disinterest in the topic. Why was having a girl so popular with the others? Boys were so much easier to relate to, but it could always have been just his opinion. "Things might not go as planned—never do."

"And you're so set on a boy. I'll never understand you." Ukitake interjected, finally deciding to jump in and liven things up. "Whatever will be, will be. Accept what comes—and based on what you just said, I think it's about time you considered the possibility of things not '_going as planned' _because they '_never do_'."

Byakuya chuckled. "Well said."

"Thank you. I try…" The eldest answered semi-sarcastically, yet keeping his lighthearted softness. "And another thing that has caught my attention…Such formality. You two really don't have any socialization skills do you? So detached."

"Point taken, Senpai," the aristocrat answered, sensing the shift in subject. It was obviously Ukitake's way of attempting to break their stoic ways of handling people. If he sat and pretended to be unruffled by the comment, the lecture would continue until interrupted by an outsider.

He prayed mentally for a vulgar _anyone_; someone who was not afraid to be punished or for repercussions regardless of their crimes because he was too gentlemanly to cause a ruckus and the other was going comatose. Too bad his redheaded lieutenant was out training the other squad members.

Hitsugaya put an elbow on the table and rest his head on his hand. It would only be for a few seconds. All he had to do was not close his eyes.

"Anyways, Byakuya…you have homework for the next month. You must hold at least three conversations a day."

"Done on a daily basis," the sixth commander replied, secretly proud of his already-reached accomplishment.

"I know—but here's the catch: they have to last for at least five minutes at minimum, not including awkward silence. Your people skills are highly lacking." Ukitake smiled, a hint of malevolence sparkled through for a split-second. A small smile crept across Hitsugaya's face as well; he was somewhat amused at it all even if he was half listening. "Seeming like a challenge yet?"

"Now, now. Why this all of a sudden, Ukitake-Taicho? Have I said something to anger you today? Then accept my deepest and sincerest apologies for whatever reason that you are lashing out at—"

The double doors forcefully slid open without notice, leaving an echo in the room. Three sets of eyes traveled over to the irate figure in the doorway soundlessly, the sun's glare behind him only showing the silhouette.

"So _this_ is where you've been hiding," the gentleman proclaimed menacingly, stepping into the room.

The eyes of the person flowed to each face, going from Byakuya's emotionless face, to Hitsugaya's bothered, to lastly Ukitake's inquiring expression.

-

Afternoon.

Company was still at Rukia and Hitsugaya's new residence. Once Takao had arrived, he had sat quietly at the side of to his mother, ever bashful in social situations. Eventually, he had begun trying communicating and joining in on conversations despite not understanding, only to grow silent when someone gave him a response.

Yachiru pondered how such a shy child could be the offspring of the pigheaded Ichigo and the extrovert Orihime.

Eventually, in a timid tone, he asked for a snack.

The miniature Ichigo with kinder eyes followed Rukia, leaving Orihime and Yachiru.

"Ken-Chan said it was a silly death because Ichi fought against Captains and Arrancars alike and it's a car crash that kills him." Yachiru proceeded to burst into uncontrollable laughter after finishing the story on Ichigo. A few years after the drama of the Hueco Mundo, he and Orihime had settled down together, finally having time to pursue objectives other than fighting. Unexpectedly, their time in life came to a conclusion one day while out for a drive, and Ichigo had ended up killing himself and his spouse in one blow. The fatality of the savior of the Soul Society had been one of the funniest gags for some time. "Don't you miss living in the Human World?"

"Not really," Orihime replied honestly, getting a far-away gaze on her face. She had considered the question before, but every time answered the same. After all, it was because of that fateful day that she now had a family. "I like my life now, so I don't really regret anything. Well…I do wish I could go see Tatsuki again…"

"Oh…well…" Yachiru began thoughtfully, knowing that she had brought the mood change. "She'll be coming to see you very soon!"

"She's gonna die soon?!"

"Ah…well…"

"Mommy, mommy! Look what Rukia-San gave me!" Eagerly called a little, orange haired boy no older than four as he scurried into the room through the open door and stumbled into his mother's lap, holding up a morsel of bread with little bite marks in his miniature hands.

She stood him up in front of her, observing attentively. "Oh! It's Sata Andagi! I haven't had this in ages."

He smiled even more, wanting to please her and shoved it in her face. "Eat some," he sang.

"I bet it'd go great with Mustard." She stared off into space longingly.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"What's _Mustard_?"

Then Orihime remembered that he had never been to the Human World, where it existed.

-

"This is where you've been going, leaving me out of everything—well I caught you this time!" He pointed an accusing finger at them. "_Red handed_."

"Calm down, Shunsui. It was only a friendly meeting," Ukitake crooned soothingly to his friend, waving for him to come sit down with them. "Come join us for a while."

"_Oh_! I'm invited _now_?!" The other spat theatrically, turning up his nose. There was a thick feeling of jealousy in his manner of speaking. "I thought this was a club that didn't include me."

"I know I notified you of this at some point," Byakuya said with a sigh. "This is neither a club or any sort of organized gathering. It is simply a moment to enjoy tea—that is all. Now, if you would kindly join us, or exit the premises."

Shunsui swayed in the doorway, pondering the offer. They all knew he had been drinking, and it was best he stuck around rather than go back to his Vice-Captain in such a state. Such would spell trouble.

It wasn't much to put up with the drunken captain, which was another reason why they allowed him to stay.

Seconds later, he allowed himself to plop down on the cushion, warily eyeing them all before a serious tone befell him. "So who's the Godfather?"

"Ukitake-Taicho." Hitsugaya replied sternly, a hint of frustration in his voice. "You know this already, Kyouraku-Taicho."

"You're terrible!" Shunsui burst out, waving his arms in the air dramatically and reaching for the heavens. "You ran the race without me. I didn't even get to go against you fair and square."

"Where have you _been_?" The elder, white haired captain sighed.  
"This isn't a political campaign." Byakuya corrected also, feeling it was necessary.

"Nonetheless, who's the Godmother?" Shunsui's solemn mood was restored.

"Well, Hinamori is my first choice," Hitsugaya answered normally, "but she won't take it so long as Matsumoto keeps nominating herself. Out of politeness, Momo remains neutral."

"I see." The drunken captain paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before he nodded and agreed on something. "Since you can't decide, I'll be it."

"…The Godmother?" It was a puzzling concept for the young captain.  
"No, the _other_ Godfather, in place of the Godmother. Now if you want me to be the Godmother, that's gonna take some time…and help from Kurotsuchi-Taicho." Shunsui made it sound like a natural thing as he explained it.

"Is that legal?" Byakuya asked sincerely, though he kept his tone cool and casual, believing that he had overlooked the rule. It was a disgrace to have missed such a detail, seeing that he could have been the so-called Second Godfather.

"I don't think so," Hitsugaya announced, confirming the assumption was wrong.

"A second Godfather?" Ukitake chuckled at the thought and knew it was harmless banter from an inebriated man, unlike the other two. So he tried reasoning with his friend a little. "I'm sure she doesn't want two daddies…or a half-mommy."

"You don't know that. I want in, one way or the other."

"How much have you been drinking, Shunsui?"

"_How _much is _too _much?" The intoxicated captain answered with his own question, trying to avert problems.

"And you wonder why these things happen…" Hitsugaya threw a hand over his face, shaking his head. It was sad when these types of situations happened, especially between captains. Sometimes, it was embarrassing to watch.

"Nanao-Chan was mean to me," Shunsui complained in his defense. "She said that I had to stop sneaking off. A-And that the next time she found me and someone had willingly hid me that she would kill me and then do the same for them."

The three shot warning glances between each other. Ukitake was the first on his feet, gesturing for the others to stand as well. "Oh-_kay_, time to go! Let's call it a day."

-

"Perhaps now you'll listen to me," she stated self-righteously, flashing a haughty smile at Hitsugaya, who stood on the edge of the walkway gazing out at the scenery. Rukia had planted herself by the pond, leaning against the tree with a hand resting on her rounded belly. "Did you know that I was the one who asked Nii-Sama to call you there? I only did that for your own good—asking my brother to invite you for tea. Do you know why?"

"No." He hopped down, landing on the ground below without a sound and made his way towards her gradually.

"I wanted you to see that he was taking care of himself. You could stand to take care of yourself more. The baby is due next month and you'll be too out of it to help me if you're exhausted like this, so…"

His annoyed but utterly noticeable weary stare reflected in her laughing eyes in the water. His head had already begun to droop upon sitting next to his wife and soon he really would drift off to sleep.

He sighed, irritated by the mockery, and attempted to remove all traces of his fatigue for the next few moments at least, giving her a warning in his own way to 'drop the subject'.

"Don't give me that look. You know I was only trying to help—but did you listen to me? No!" Her voice hinted the apprehension between them, rising in pitch and loudness.

"Alright, alright. I get it already," he demanded hoarsely, closing his eyes and throwing a hand over his face in a fed up gesture. Exhaustion. "Calm down, would you? Don't be so noisy."

Bushed beyond recognition, he let his eyes close.

"Well, my day was filled with unexpected liveliness as well," she admitted.

His speech began to slur and she couldn't help but giggle. He rarely let himself do anything informal in front of anyone, but he must have been comfortable enough to allow it for once.

"I can handle the work until the Fifth Division Captain promotion. For now, all I have to do is keep up with this extra load. By next month, I won't have any more reason to keep working like this."

"Captain or not, you're still just one person."

He hesitated. "How did you know right off the bat that I was exhausted?"

"You're annoying when you're tired."

It sort of hurt. He didn't respond.

"And you're also astonishingly submissive."

Again, no response.

She laughed to herself, letting him know that she was joking about the previous statements. "I know you. Just leave it at that. After all, how long have we been married?"

He smiled to himself and saw her point, finally drifting off to the sound of her laughter.

* * *

**I will eat your unhappiness (Author speaks):** I'm having a fangirl week. For some reason, ever since a few days ago, I've been fascinated by Sephiroth. I don't know why either. I just woke up and there it was…my random interest in the General of SOLDIER…

I wonder if I did something. Perhaps it's a dream that I don't remember that has piqued my interest. (But that sounds perverted…)

It has been a year since I last updated and I thought 'what the heck' so I did this chapter out of the blue.

If only I felt that more often.

I don't like the way this chapter came out. I may just right another one…and it might just be soon. _; A scary concept, I know. I never actually do things back-to-back.

The purpose of this chapter was more of a time passing, filler thing away, since I didn't like the whole idea of just skipping straight through.

Fillers are fun. They have no purpose. Though that is a mean thing to say.

-Vincentre


End file.
